


Desperately Anything

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, don't fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: When their sniper and cook were fighting, the whole ship was in a new setting where even the air was harder to breathe. That's why they must make up, right?





	Desperately Anything

When their sniper and cook were fighting, the whole ship was in a new setting where even the air was harder to breathe.

Sanji was quiet and curt to the men, especially to Usopp, but even more caring towards all the women as if they took all his focus like they were almost replacements. It almost seemed like nothing was wrong – until there wasn't any fighting with Zoro or humming while going about his daily tasks. He didn't laugh or smile as easy, but most appalling of all, the food sometimes needed a little more salt.

Usopp wouldn't know that; because during this time, he refuses to eat. He won't even sit in the kitchen, he wanted nothing to do with anything that was 'Sanji'. He'll sit for hours in his factory, creating anything, _something._ If he runs through complicated equations or chemical compounds, his brain is too busy working instead of _thinking._ It's why he tends to get as little sleep as possible, because the unconsciousness doesn't stop the dreams and brings in tomorrow. He turns into what Luffy describes as an 'adult', stiff and unwilling to play or make any form of merry. If he so much as passes by the cook, his acts as if he isn't there, making Nami roll her eyes in 'how _mature'._

"What do we do?" Chopper asks after hearing the workshop door click into place. The crew meeting being held in the aquarium bar.

Luffy looked to the floor in thought from his chair, but it was like Zoro, who sat farther down on the couch, read his mind aloud instead. "I say we let them be. They can't stay mad at each other forever." The swordsman says almost dismissively.

Franky shook his head. "With their personalities, this'll be a competition of 'who can stay pissed the longest'."

"They do have a lot of pride…" Brook concedes before lifting his teacup back to his teeth for another swig.

"I agree, but we _can't_ let them stay like this." Robin says, crossing her arms tightly. "If this is never solved, and as farfetched as this may be, we could stand to lose them both."

Luffy grunted in concurrence. "…But, _why_ are they fighting?"

Everyone was stumped, brows furrowing in trying to remember. There was never argument heard or a physical fight seen – it was like one day they were fine and the next they suddenly weren't anymore.

The doctor asks within the silence, "How can we do anything if we don't know what's going on?"

"I might have an idea," Nami suggests at last, all eyes landing on her. "About two days ago, when we were docked, they went somewhere after dinner. Just the two of them, remember?" Nods all around. "It was a date. A date that didn't go well."

"That definitely matches up to when this predicament began." The archaeologist says. "At the time, I was in town as well, in the bookstore. I saw them walk by and they seemed alright."

"Did anyone else see anything?" The redhead asks. "Anything at all?"

"I saw them when they came back to the ship." Zoro admits.

"How'd they look?" Franky asks.

The swordsman shook his head. "Not good. Usopp looked pretty upset."

"And Sanji?" Chopper pressed.

"I tend not to notice him." This made Nami sigh in annoyance, her eyes squeezing shut while pinching the bridge of her nose. "And I bet dartboard screwed up."

"But this isn't enough to go on, I don't think." Brook says.

A quiet thud – it almost went unnoticed but was passed off as Sanji ambling about in the kitchen.

The crew looked to Robin who was already crossing her forearms, her big eyes shutting quickly. The room had no noise but the loudest anticipation. Her faced instantly changed into a frown – "Something's wrong!" She stood up from her seat, rushing out with the rest of the crew right with her as she led them all the way to the factory door. Her hand grasped the knob before nearly slamming it open.

"Usopp!" Nami cried, Chopper right after her, rushing over to his unconscious body on the floor by his workbench. The group circled around, waiting with bated breath for good news, bad news – any kind of news.

Sharper footsteps were heard, _late_ footsteps then Sanji appeared in the doorway. He was breathless, his heart pounding so hard he thought everyone could hear it. He was right besides everyone in milliseconds, firing every question that came to mind like 'What's going on!? What's wrong with him!?'.

The doctor, who finished his examination, let out a sigh of relief. "He only fainted. He just a little malnourished, but mostly exhausted." Everyone's shoulders sank in reprieve, Robin putting a cold hand to her chest as she breathed out.

"Let's get 'im to the sickbay." The cook concludes quickly, leaning down to gather his sharpshooter up and into his arms with dizzying ease like he's done this before. Some of the crew, especially Zoro, were glad that they didn't have to kick his ass later for not showing up.

But their eyes remained attentive, watching as Usopp was very gingerly place down on the mattress. Sanji pulled off his shoes, setting them on the floor at the foot of the bed all before undoing the black tie that held his dark curls together. He slid it onto a limp wrist, the _right_ one, then worriedly caressed his face once he was through. The pad of his thumb rubbed back and forth, a kiss placed near the sniper's widow's peak. He stood.

"Where are you going?" Franky grumbles when the cook pushes past him.

Sanji announced over his shoulder in his heist to the kitchen, "To make him something!"

The crew dispersed once Usopp was settled, Chopper promising to tell them when he decided to wake up. It wouldn't be for another thirty minutes when the newest patient would start stirring, but the doctor sat there anyway – just in case. However, he ended up falling asleep at his desk, obviously on accident. Nami came in to carry the reindeer to his shared bedroom, glancing back worriedly at her other crewmate.

The sun was finally set – the darkness reigning over ship at last.

Usopp sat up – it was dark, he currently resided in…the sickbay, with his boots missing. He couldn't remember getting here, let's see…He had more experiments to do on this new chemical compound he wanted to use for some kind of future weapon, he walked into his factory and…what? He remembered feeling a little tired, a little shaky, but it wouldn't stop him from working, from getting his mind off of –

Sanji. Walking into the infirmary as if they hadn't been fighting for the past few days. He had a large, half steaming plate in one hand with an assortment of food that were mainly high in nutrition. It was shoved in his face soon after he registered the door being shut.

"Eat."

_"_ _No."_

"Why not?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Bullshit."

"I'm _not!"_ He pushed the plate away from his nose. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Not even in the slightest- _don't_ get up! Just stay!"

"Who the hell are you to tell me _anything?"_

"Someone who loves you, now sit down and eat this!" He placed it firmly on the desk.

"And _I'm_ the one full of it? I mean, how could you? I'm not a woman!"

"Would you stop it!? What just happened has _nothing_ to do with any of _this!"_

"Why the fuck not!? What, do my feelings _suddenly_ mean something to you now!?"

"They always have."

"No…you were just _bored."_

The sniper's eyes started glossing up, instantly shooting his gaze to the floor. He shook his head, then tried making an escape to the door but was stopped. The older man blocked him, stepping in his way, until he backed him into the nearest wall.

"Get outta my way! _Don't_ touch me!" There was some fear in his gaze as he tried to hold Sanji's. Feeling cornered didn't make holding back his tears any easier. The weakness from his recent unhealthy habits made it impossible to shove the blonde away from him, but he tried, only to get his wrists caught in a tight grasp until he stopped resisting.

His voice trembled. "I put so much trust in you, more than I did anyone else, Sanji. You were the one and only person I thought…" He exhaled in trailing off, refusing to meet blue eyes. "I'm just _waiting_ for you to leave me one of these days. I have no idea why you're with me. Maybe I overreacted back there but…I don't know. I don't know anymore. If you want out of _this-"_

Sanji embraced him tightly, as if they couldn't be close enough. He didn't feel the hug returned, but he was only glad that Usopp was letting it happen. "All I could think about tonight with what happened to you…if it was more serious than it was…I couldn't let it end like that! I'm so sorry…I've never felt for anyone like this before and I…I was an idiot, I'm _sorry,_ Usopp." His exhaled shakily. "I don't want to mess this up, I'll do _anything."_

He felt hands grasp the back of his orange dress shirt, tugging slightly on the fabric. There was silence, not as stiff, but just as worrying. "Anything? Anything at all?"

"Anything."

Usopp made a thoughtful sound, not the least bit upset. "I require a snack or drink every time the girls receive one."

The older man pulled back to look the sniper in the eye in disbelief, his hands gripping onto the sides of his toned biceps. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when the younger man put up his pointer finger.

 _"_ _And,_ I want you to…stay with me tonight…?" He asked bashfully, looking away for an entirely different reason now.

Sanji would stay with him every night and make him whatever he was in the mood for at any time of day or night forever.


End file.
